


Интересный объект

by Irene



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/pseuds/Irene





	Интересный объект

Шульдих не раз ловил на себе неприятные взгляды младшего Такатори. То ли изучающие, то ли раздевающие.

«Что тебе от меня надо? Своей бабской команды не хватает?» – Шульдих не был уверен, что ему удалось скрыть под насмешками свой ужас перед этим сумасшедшим учёным.

«Ты интересный…» – Мысли Масафуми пахли химикатами и имели кислый привкус. – «…Объект для исследований. У тебя такая жизненная сила…»

«Да пошёл ты! – шарахнулся Шульдих. – Не вздумай приближаться ко мне!»

***  
Лицо Масафуми, плавающего в автоклаве, казалось спокойным и умиротворённым. Черты разгладились, исчезла ехидная ухмылка.

«И кто теперь объект?» – мысленно злорадствовал Шульдих, всматриваясь в зеленоватую жидкость.

– Не пора ли выбросить эту большую подопытную свинку? – повернулся он к Шрайент.

Лицо Хелль перекосилось от злости.


End file.
